


Foreplay

by LoveThemWinchesters



Series: Foreplay [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Explicit Language, M/M, POV Jared Padalecki, Stripper!Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one act at the local strip club that interests Jared. (Jared POV)</p><p> </p><p>**Note: As of right now, each part of this 'verse can be read alone and you should be fine; this first part was originally written as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I mean no disrespect to the people portrayed herein. We're all just having a little fun, aren't we? :)
> 
> The song I used in this fic (Right Round) belongs to Flo Rida. See 'End Notes' for further info. I just thought it was a great song for Jensen to strip to!!  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Warnings: This fic is m/m. Please do not read if you don’t like or are uncomfortable with this content.  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Also, I'm going to dedicate this fic to Cathy. You know who you are. It's all your fault this little plot bunny ever even happened. LOL! ;)  
> \----------------------------------------------------   
> Many thanks to [RiatheMai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai), [TxDorA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA), and [Kailene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene) for your quick thoughts and read-throughs. You ladies are awesome!!
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to kamidiox for the fun picture at the end. Your work is awesome! (Thank you TxDoA for requesting it to be made <3)

 

 

Jared was late and he cursed himself for losing track of the time.

A streak of lightning shot across the sky; thunder followed closely on its heels, the resounding _boom_ literally rattling the windows of the buildings surrounding him as he unfolded himself from his cranberry red Lexus. He slammed the door shut at his back and pressed the button on his remote locking the car with a shrill _chirp._ At least there was a break in the rain for the moment.

The flats of his Ermenegildo Zegnas slid on the rain-washed pavement as he hurried to the door of the discreet—but not so little—establishment located in the recesses of a dark alley at the back end of Dallas. The only thing giving away the fact that there was even a business there was the vibrant neon sign above the door: ‘PRIME’. And, of course, the snaking line of people still wrapped around the building.

“Mr. Padalecki,” Chris, the muscular bouncer at the entrance, said in greeting as he unclipped the velvet rope to let Jared through. The older man was dressed in tight black jeans and a cobalt blue button down that stretched tautly over his chest; his thick sandy brown hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Jared hesitated before stepping through the door. “Has he gone on yet?”

The other man cracked a smile knowing exactly whom he was asking about. “Nah. New act goin’ on tonight. Jeff moved him to the ten o’clock slot. ‘Bout time if you ask me.”

Jared raised his brow in surprise. Ten o’clock was what the club touted as its ‘prime’ slot, hence the name ‘PRIME’; it was the act people flocked here to see. “Really?”

“Get yer ass in there, son.” Chris glanced at his watch as he opened the door, the deep sound of bass suddenly filling the night air. “You got about ten minutes to get yourself seated and get settled in,” he warned, voice rising in volume so he could be heard over the music.

The room was packed which was to be expected at this time on a Friday night. Jared was immediately caught up in the current of people moving in between their tables and the bar during the short break between acts, bumping shoulders and trying to avoid stepping on toes. He was nearly a head taller than most of the other patrons and Steve immediately spotted him from his position behind the bar. The man acknowledged him with a nod and a wave. Jared smiled and returned the gesture. He knew Steve would take care of having a scotch and soda sent right over to his table.

Swirls of dry ice dusted the floor at Jared’s ankles giving the club an eerie atmosphere. The whole place was dimly lit in a phosphorescent blue glow. Dancers in gilded cages hanging from the ceiling gyrated sensually above him as he made his way through the throng to the reserved seat at the foot of the stage; both the men and women, alike, were dressed only in gold sequined G-strings and had fluffy white angel wings strapped over their shoulders. But Jared didn’t give any of them a second glance. He was here for what was now apparently the main draw.

When he reached his table, Jared slipped his jacket off his shoulders and hung it on the back of his chair. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he sat down and checked it for messages. Only one was worth replying to and he shot off a quick answer. Moments later, Candy stopped by the table with his drink.

The red-haired young woman smiled at him, arching her back slightly to push her barely-concealed breasts forward. She knew he wasn’t looking for anything, but it never seemed to stop her. Anyway, Jared didn’t mind the display; he could still appreciate the beauty of a woman. “Scotch and soda. Would you like anything else, Mr. Padalecki?” She wet her glossy lips with a flick of her tongue as she waited for an answer.

"No, thanks. I think I'm good." Jared pulled his wallet out and handed her a twenty. “Keep the change,” he said as he pressed the bill into her hand.

The volume of the music around them died down and hushed whispers of anticipation could be heard. Jared glanced up at the stage and saw the curtains billow and flutter at the rear. Someone was moving around backstage. He thanked Candy again before he settled back into his seat. He watched as a guy in black pants and a ‘staff’ t-shirt ran up on stage with a chair and set it down a few feet in front of the pole before scurrying off again. A low beat began to roll from the speakers and the volume in the room rose around Jared. He checked his watch. Nine fifty-eight. What would the act be tonight, he wondered.

He sipped his drink and swept his long bangs off his forehead. His pulse fell into sync with the bass as he waited impatiently, tapping his long fingers on the glass surface of the table. And then the already dim blue lights faded further until they went out altogether. The first notes of the music started and there was a surge of energy from the crowd as Flo Rida’s  _Right Round_  began to flow.

Jared’s eyes were glued to the darkened stage in front of him. He palmed himself, already growing aroused. His eyes picked up movement in the shadows; the spotlight came on…and there he was, the dancer Jared had come here to see.

And he was…

Jared groaned as heat flooded his veins.

…dressed as a cowboy. Hat, vest, gloves, leather G-string, chaps, boots, and…

Nothing.

Else.

_Fuck._

He was a wet dream. And apparently everyone else’s, too, by the frenzied reaction of the audience.

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

Smoldering green eyes peeked out from under the brim of the cowboy hat and they met Jared’s with more than a little intent. His head tilted and he tipped his Stetson to Jared in an acknowledging gesture. The corner of his lips twitched up into a knowing smirk as he began to move to the beat of the music, hips shifting in subtle thrusts as he moved across the stage. Jared watched heatedly as the dancer wrapped a leg around the pole and swung around it with ease, his free hand holding onto his hat as he smiled broadly, playing up the crowd.

The first thing to go was the gloves, the tip of each finger caught between perfect, white teeth as the leather was tugged off.  They were haphazardly thrown down to the ground where the stagehand quickly claimed them. Bare hands slid slowly across his chest then, fingers unfastening the buttons of his vest…one…by…one.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_

_She got me throwin' my money around_

_Ain’t nothin' more beautiful to be found_

He pulled the vest off as he spun around and dipped low giving the audience a flash of his tight ass as he swung it back and forth all too enticingly.

Jared blindly went to take another sip of his drink and found it empty already. _Huh._ He’d lost track—but he wasn’t going to tear his eyes off the stage, off that gloriously tanned and freshly oiled body as it stood tall again, back up to its full height, just shy of Jared’s full six and a half feet.

The vest was tossed off to the nether regions of the stage. Jared didn’t pay attention to where it fell. His focus was center stage where the chair was now being utilized in a very pornographic fashion. To say that the dancer was being X-rated with that lucky piece of furniture would have been putting it mildly. He straddled it and ground his leather-clad cock into the seat; his eyes closed and his plump lips formed an ‘O’ while he continued grinding into it.

Jared could think of many uses for those lips, specifically where his own cock was involved. And, goddamn, his pants felt several sizes too small as he continued to watch as if he were hypnotized.

The dancer stood and kicked the chair away. He moved to the edge of the stage opposite Jared and slid down to his knees in front of a group of young women; Jared grinned as they took turns tucking bills into his G-string. He lay back when they were done, arms extended behind him and gave a few extra pelvic thrusts making the girls giggle and cover their faces as they blushed behind their hands in thrilled embarrassment.

_Time to get paid, it’s maximum wage, that body belong on a poster_

_I’m in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me like, "Damn it, I told ya"_

Pushing back up to his feet again in a move that had Jared pressing his teeth into his bottom lip, he began to shake his full body to the beat of the music, from shoulders to ass. Jared sat forward, barely noticing when Candy collected his empty glass and replaced it with a full one.

The second half of the song was in full swing now and the chaps were still on. The crowd was singing along with the lyrics, amped up with anticipation and alcohol. There was another intense look across the stage. The pink of the man’s tongue darted out wetting his lips and then he gave an amused little wink. Jared knew what was coming then and felt his heart rate kick up a notch.

With a sudden snap of his hips and a quick movement of his hands, the chaps were gone. Several soul-pounding beats of the bass followed the movement and there was a _thrust, thrust, thrust_ matching the rhythm. The crowd went wild, bills being thrown onstage by the score. Jared chewed on a knuckle as his eyes fell to the man's crotch, watching his cock and balls doing their own little dance under the thin material of the G-string.

Jared was deafened by the roars around him, hoots and hollers. A loud “whoop” was yelled from the stage driving the crowd wild. The dancer worked his way across the stage to the pole and climbed it easily, biceps bulging, glutes and thigh muscles flexing as he rode it like a wild mustang. His back shone tantalizingly under the lights and all Jared could think of was tasting every inch of that expanse, maybe give it a few nips and bites so he could soothe it afterward with his tongue.

He suppressed a groan. This was getting to be too much. Heat was rising through his body and he had to reach up and loosen his tie, unfasten the top button to his shirt. He’d be lucky to make it to the bedroom after this was over. His mind was awhirl with all the possibilities.

Jared was so lost in thought that he didn’t see the dancer twist and turn and strut across the stage until he stopped just a few feet right in front of him. The man got down on all fours and—holy shit— _crawled_ the last little bit of distance over to Jared. In the low light, Jared could see the green of his eyes was just a thin ring, almost eclipsed by the black of his pupils. There was want in that steady gaze.

Jared felt his fingers trembling as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what he knew was a one-hundred dollar bill. He stood up slowly and tucked it in between the dancer’s teeth. The pad of his thumb grazed that plump lower lip and Jared bit back a moan.

“You’re mine,” Jared whispered, keeping his voice low enough so only the other man could hear the words.

And then the dancer shifted in the blink of an eye and was back in the spotlight once more.

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

The last bars of the music wound down and a bow was given. Before Jared knew it, it was over. The act was done and there was a loud applause. It lasted so long that the dancer came back out on stage to give a second bow. A glance was made in his direction and Jared felt a shiver go down his spine.

 _He’s gonna be the death of me,_ he thought to himself.

Jared got up from the table, quickly pulling his coat on as he did. He had only come for the one act. Candy was two tables over and he tossed another twenty onto her tray.

“Have a good night.”

She grinned. “You, too, hotstuff.”

He pushed through the door back out into the fresh air and took a deep breath as he adjusted himself. _Sweet fucking Christ._

It looked like the rain had made another pass through town during the half hour that he’d been inside. It was quiet away from the crowds and he allowed himself a moment. Of all the acts Jared had seen performed, this one was just… He’d gone all out tonight.

“I’m guessing it was a good show.”

Jared nearly jumped out of his shoes when Chris spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall behind him, cigarette held between his lips.

“Yeah.” Jared still found himself breathless. “Yeah, it was. Really good.”

“I don’t know how you do it, man.” Chris shook his head and took another drag off his cigarette.

Jared twisted the gold band on his left ring finger. He smiled.

“I’ll catch you tomorrow.”

Chris nodded with a poorly concealed smirk. “Have a good night, Jay.”

Jared grinned. Chris dropped the professional act when it was just the two of them. Hell, the man practically lived at their house when he wasn’t working.

“Yeah, you, too.”

He headed off in the direction of his car. Behind him, he could have sworn he heard Chris say something along the lines of, “Not as good as yours.” Jared chuckled.

When he reached the parking lot, he pulled his keys out and unlocked the car with his remote. The lamp above cast an orange glow over the parking lot, light reflecting off the thousands of tiny raindrops dotting the surface of the cars. In the reflection of his window, Jared saw someone approaching him from behind. He smiled so widely that his dimples carved deep canyons into his cheeks.

Jared wasn’t expecting the hat to be placed on his head, just before the man’s hands grasped his hips and pulled him in tight. Soft lips were pressed to the side of his neck. “So, _Mr. Padalecki_ , from the size of that bill, I’m thinking you liked the show?” It came out more as a question than a statement and Jared could feel a smile on his skin; the warm breath caused goosebumps to rise on the tender flesh.

Jared grasped the sure hands of the dancer and turned around in the circle of his arms. The man was now dressed in an old wash-worn t-shirt, a comfortable pair of blue jeans sporting a frayed hole in the left knee, and a pair of Converse sneakers.

“Three words… Best. Foreplay. Ever.”

He wrapped his large hands around his husband’s face before he could respond and leaned down to kiss him deeply and thoroughly. He took his time, tangling his tongue with Jensen’s, eliciting a soft moan from the man which he swallowed down. He tucked his thigh up between Jensen’s legs as they fell back against the car and Jared could feel Jensen’s arousal through his jeans. His hands trailed down Jensen’s shoulders and arms, circled around to his back until they rested on the firm muscles of his ass and then he gripped him tightly and pulled him even closer.

Jensen rocked into him with a lusting groan.

Jared reluctantly broke their kiss and pulled away. They needed to get out of here… _now_.

He reached up and took the hat off his head and placed it back on his husband’s.

“It looks much better on you, Cowboy,” he said with a laugh. “C’mon, get your hot ass in the car before we get caught doing something in public we shouldn’t be.”

Jensen chuckled and gave Jared a chaste peck on the lips before he quickly rounded the car. He stopped, fingers resting on the door handle, and looked at Jared over the roof.

“Hey.”

Jared looked up, still smiling.

“Yeah?”

“Do I get to keep the hundred bucks?”

 

 

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please remember to leave comments. If you don't feel like leaving a comment and like the story even just a little, hit the Kudos button so I know you were here.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note: My email address is in my profile. If anyone should like to contact me for anything, please feel free to drop me a line :)
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------
> 
> Flo Rida's 'Right Round'
> 
> "Right Round" is track #7 on the album R.o.o.t.s (Route Of Overcoming The Struggle). It was written by Lawrence, Philip / Dillard, Tramar / Franks, Justin / Gotwald, Lukasz / Grigg, Allan Peter / Mars, Bruno / Burns, Peter / Coy, Stephen / Lever, Timothy / Percy, Michael.
> 
>    
> Click [here](http://youtube.com/watch?v=_BoSl-31lFU) for YouTube link for song/lyrics.


End file.
